Patronus Redux
by Ra-Horakhty7125
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks is madly in love with a certain scar-headed saviour, but when no one else decides to help her rescue him, she takes it upon herself. From there things spiral south as Harry is forced to make the ultimate decision: His love or his life?
1. Koils Kaptured

Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own this $#&es!!

A soft '_pop_' resounded throughout the room, alerting Harry Potter of his friend's presence. He looked up from his seat at the desk and found his favorite person in the world standing behind him with a huge grin on her face. Her long bubble gum pink hair flowed behind her as she glided towards the teenaged savior. She conjured another chair and sat beside him relishing the goofy grin he gave only her. They both opened their mouth's to greet each other, and were met with the other person's usual greeting.

"Wotcher Nym!"

"Hey Koils!"(Harry's Basilisk Animagus Form)

They stared at each other for about ten seconds, before breaking down into childish giggles. This was alright though, at least it was for sixteen year old Harry. As for the twenty-two year old auror, such behaviour was unacceptable. Everyone she met had let her know it, with the exception of Harry. Nymphadora Tonks was madly in love with the boy and it was not because of his looks, though she liked those too. She loved everything about him, the way he watched her as she moved about, the way he duelled, the way he ate, hell, she even liked the way he breathed! The two managed to discard the laughing fits that they had acquired and began into serious conversation.

"So, how ya holding up?"

"Fine." _'Thanks to you.'_

"Great...um, wanna go for a walk?" _'Please say yes, please say yes!'_

"Sure." _'I love her smile...'_

The smiling pair stood from their seats and Harry held his arm out to Tonks, who encircled it with her own and the two left the room and proceeded down the stairs. They had just gotten to the door when a hoarse yell stopped them.

"BOY!!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO!?!? TELL THAT WHORE TO LEAVE AND GET BACK IN YOUR ROOM!!!"

Tonks glanced over at Harry and wasn't all too surprised to see a dark green aura surrounding him. She knew he would defend her honor at all costs, he had done so on other occasions. So, she turned both her and Harry around to face the purple faced uncle.

"I'm not a whore actually Mr.Dursley, I'm Harry's girlfriend."

The jaw on the only two males dropped, along with her 'boyfriend's' aura. She leaned over and kissed Harry on his lips before letting go of him and shaking the hand of the his dumbstruck uncle. She then proceeded to direct a shocked Harry out of the door, pushing him along until they got to the park. Upon their arrival, Harry finally snapped out of his daze and turned to face the now silver haired auror.

"Wha?"

"Better him think I'm your girlfriend than some whore right? Unless, you have a problem with me being your girlfriend, in which case we could be whore and john."

Harry's whole face had turned completely red and he had began to sputter nonsense. Tonks smirked and walked away from him towards the swings with her hips swinging the whole way. She turned and sat down on the swing, lightly rocking herself until Harry regained his sense and pushed her. As she went skyward, she purposely scooted backwards on the swing, leaving the back of her tight jeans exposed over the edge of the seat. When she came back, he raised his hand and let it land on what he thought was her back, realizing a little too late her back wasn't that soft.

"Harry! Did you just grab my ass?!"

"Well, I, it, see, um, you, swing, seat, slip, accident, uh, sorry?"

She grinned as he sighed and dragged himself over to the other swing. He sat in it, just staring at the ground for the longest time before turning to face her, a grim look upon his face.

"Nym, we gotta talk."

Her grin faded into an anxious look, what if he told her he was tired of her, that he didn't want her around anymore?

"O-Okay, what about?"

"I appreciate all you ever done for me, and I want to say thanks."

She smiled at him, obviously relieved. "No problem P.J.(Prongs Junior)"

"That's not all. I...have to fulfill the prophecy. One can't survive while the other lives. I have to go-"

"No! You don't have to do anything but grow old and live happy!"

"Nym...I'm going, so please don't try to stop me."

"Then I'll come with you, that way you'll have someone to look for you."

"I have to do it alone."

"Why?! Why do you always play the hero?! Do you wanna die?!"

"Nym..."

"You're always taking chances like you're invincible Harry, but you're not! You're gonna get killed, just like Sirius, James, and Lily, all because you want attention."

"Shut up! You don't know a damn thing about me!"

"Oh, so now you're all mysterious huh?! I know more about you than I do myself!"

"You're just like the rest of them, speculating and supposing things like you've lived my life!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck _you_!"

"Damn it Potter, I hate you!"

And with that, she apparated away, leaving an angry teenager to walk himself home. The second he got to his room he slammed the door and threw himself onto his bed, cursing the woman he 'thought' he loved to every painful hell imaginable. After laying there and thinking over the situation, he realized she was only concerned for him. He instantly regretted ever saying such a thing and walked over to his desk, and began to write a letter.The teen gave the letter to Hedwig, who promptly flew off with it. Sighing to himself as he checked his things, he grabbed the portkey he had made for himself as a silent tear made it's way down his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?!"

Dumbledore bowed his head and the othe Order members seemed upset by her reaction. Tonks' eyes were a bright yellow and her hair was a deep red, signifying her anger. Her nails were cutting into her palms, small streams of blood dripping onto the kitchen floor.

"He's in a cabin inside of a secluded forest forty miles south-east of Azkaban, the cabin is guarded by dementors. It's a suicide mission."

"Suicide mission?! Fuck it, I'll go save him, who's coming with me?"

The tables inhabitants made sure to avoid the angry auror's gaze.

"...Fine, I'll bring him back myself."

She apparated away from the house, disgusted at the people she call comrades.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck?!"

The auror stared at the small cabin ahead of her, her eyes nearly bulging at what surrounded it. More dementors than she could count on twenty peoples fingers floated around the small wooden structure, eagerly searching for their next victim. She had never been the best at the Patronus charm, but right now hers had better be damn good if she was going to get both of them out of this alive. She began to summon up every happy memory of Harry she could think of, and with a small smile she yelled out the two words that would forever foil Voldemort's plan.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

A/N: Yes, I have returned! Please review and/or tell me how I did on this and what you liked or disliked about this chapter. The following chapters will each be a year of Tonks' memories with Harry, so you might wanna go back and read this chapter after the Memory chapters are done, but I digress. R&R plz...


	2. Memory 1:To Protect

Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own this $#&es!!

_\\\\"James! Do something, you're the maurader!"_

_"You're the Mom, you do something!"_

_"Argh, Sirius?"_

_The shaggy grim-looking dog lay on the floor, both paws covering it's ears. James and Lily Potter and Sirius Black were all crowded around baby Harry Potter's crib, none of them knew how to calm the baby. The occupants of the room sighed in relief as their doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of their company. All three rushed down to the bottom floor of the house, each as eager as next to leave the shrieking baby. Lily arrived first at the door and threw it open, a big smile on her face as she welcomed the Tonks' into her house. The adults all talked and did other things adults did, while little Nymphadora Tonks explored the house. They were all carrying on, laughing at Sirius' jokes when all of a sudden, the wailing stopped. James and Lily soared up the stepped, Sirius and the Tonks' behind them. They were all quite shocked to see young Nymphadora cradling baby Harry, a starstruck look on both the children's faces._

_"Nymphadora, how did you get him to stop crying?"_

_She lightly shrugged, too entranced by the baby's eyes to say much of anything.////_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_­_Tonks sighed as she remembered her old life, the life she had before Hogwarts. No-one had ever made fun of her until she got to the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now a seventh year student, she sat on her butt at the bottom of the stairs, wondering how things could get worse. She and her boyfriend of four years, Charlie Weasley, were about to have sex for the first time, but he asked her to change from her normal form into a supermodel. She left the room crying after telling him her relationship was over. She had no friends at all, all of her friends were Charlie's friends. No-one really wanted to be around, because she was clumsy, so when Charlie befriended her in her third year, she was ecstatic. She was now without a boyfriend or any other friends. She was contemplating running away when a voice shook her from her reverie.

"Are you alright?"

A scrawny first year stood before her, a mop of messy raven hair on his head and glasses over entrancing emerald eyes. A small lightning bolt scar rested upon his forehead, peeking out from under his raven locks.

"Uh...sure."

He sighed. "Good, I'd hate to have to carry you up to the hospital wing- no offense."

She chuckled and offered him her hand. "None taken, now would you be so kind as to help up a lady in need?"

"Of course milady, but I must ask, what is milady's name?"

She smiled at the short first year as she stood, he was smart for a kid. "Nymphadora Tonks, and you milord?"

"Harry Potter."

Her expression dropped, her hand did also. A frown found it's way to his face, did he say something wrong? Suddenly she grabbed him into a great hug, crushing his lungs like his friend's mother did.

"Harry! I missed you soooo much!"

As she held him away from herself, he frowned quizzically.

"Have we met before?"

She smiled as she told him of all the times they had come in contact with each other as children. He beamed at her and they made their way to the Great Hall, standing at the door.

"So, what house are you in Harry?"

"Gryffindor," He said rather proudly, "you?"

"Ravenclaw." She spoke just as proudly, then realized they were sitting at two different tables. Seeing her expression dim considerably, he grabbed her hand and led her to his table, sitting down beside Ron as usual. From that point on, they were unseperable, you would never see one without the other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Tonks watched the young boy before her sleep, she couldn't help but feel guilty. The four of them had gone down to defend the Sorcerer's Stone from Snape, but she had decided she would stand guard, afraid to admit to Harry she was too scared to go. And now here she was in the Hospital Wing, watching the broken boy sleep. Because she didn't go with him, he had almost lost his life. She could've protected him, but she didn't.

"It wasn't your fault Miss Tonks."

She turned around to see Dumbledore standing by the end of the bed, his hand halfway into the bag of every flavor beans. Tonks sighed and turned back around to face Harry.

"I know, but I had've went with them..."

"You may have been lying in the bed next his."

"But-"

"Have you decided what you want to be? The end of the term is but a week away, and you really could have left after you finished your Newts."

Tonks glanced at Harry, the need to protect him growing stronger every time she looked at him.

"I'm going to be an auror, so I can protect Harry."

Dumbledore just smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wasn't much I could do with first year (that I felt like doing) so I didn't do anything. Anyway, this story is AU so uh, don't come flappin your gums and $h!t whinin' 'bout how Tonks is and aint...kinda sleepy right now so I'm going to bed...R&R plz


	3. Memory 2:Koils introduced to the Fam

Disclaimer: See Ch.1

Andromeda Tonks rushed about the house, fixing and tidying everything she could think of. Her husband watched with mild amusement as she tried to clean her scarily clean house. Ted Tonks sighed and shook his head, a small smile upon his face. After all these years, he still hadn't been able to stop her 'clean' thing. The pounding he heard coming from the stairway could only mean his daughter was rushing down the stairs, it took her literally three hours to prepare for the small party they were having for Sirius. Sirius Black had recently been acquitted of the charges he had arrested on because he had proved Peter Pettigrew was alive just weeks earlier. A knock on the door froze both women where they were, Ted shaking his head and walking over to the door, throwing it open to admit his favorite cousin-in-law...and the guest he apparently brought with him. The boy was scrawny, had on glasses over his emerald eyes and a smile on his face.

"Sirius! How- is that li'l Harry?"

Sirius grinned. "Yup, my godson and I figured we'd come see you guys."

Andromeda watched her daughter blanch quite literally, her daughter was now, except for her clothes, sheet white. Sirius stepped in and greeted everyone, Harry following his lead until his eyes landed on _her_.

"Nym?"

She looked down, too ashamed to look him in the eye. "Wotcher Harry."

The adults watched as the two teens stood there, one too embarrassed to even move, the other having trouble deciding which thought he should express first.

"Why?"

"Harry..."

"Why?!"

"Because I couldn't bear to see you like that. I joined the aurors, and I'm almost through with my training."

"Why didn't you even write me? I didn't sleep or eat properly for months!"

"I didn't want you to worry about me..."

"That's all I did! I thought you were dead, killed by Voldemort!"

The room flinched in unison.

"I'm sorry..."

The anger in his emerald orbs faded, seeing that his friend actually meant it this time. He walked over to her and hugged her, his hands unconsciously latching onto her hips. A look of understanding flashed across Andromeda's face.

"That's why you refused all those men I tried to set you up with, you're dating Harry! Which is why you brought him home to meet us over Christmas break!"

Sirius grinned as the two seperated, a deep blush on both their faces. Eventually, everything settled down, Sirius stopped teasing the teens and Ted stopped glaring at young Harry. Dinner at the house was fun, Harry and Tonks caught up on the time she was gone, telling the family (and Sirius) what he did he second and half of his third year. Sirius, wanting to brag on Harry, interrupted him at the scene with the lake.

"Okay okay, so there I was, getting my soul sucked through my face, when _BAM!_Harry pops outta _nowhere_ and pulls a super powerful patronus out of his arse! It was an exact replica of James' animagus form. Speaking of animagi, Harry, as a second generation Marauder-"

"I already have one."

All eyes turned to the fourteen year-old clone of James, Sirius eventually stopped staring and chuckled.

"Very funny, now seriously-"

"I already have an animagus form."

Sirius frowned. "Show me."

Harry sighed and got up from the small round table and walked toward the backdoor, going through and surveying the Tonks' backyard.

"This'll do."

He turned back toward the family and took a deep breath.

"Now, I warn you...no-one freak out and don't worry, you can look me in my eyes."

Nymphadora Tonks' brain shut down immediately after Harry transformed. It started back up again with only two commands in mind.

_"Scream and Run!"_

In front of the Tonks family and Sirius was a fifty-foot basilisk with emerald eyes. It slithered over to Sirius and flicked out it's tongue, which, needless to say, scared the man. Sirius was too stunned to move as Harry changed back into and headed into the house, leaving the four family members outside in stunned silence. Sirius was the first to speak.

"Holy shit!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks stood impatiently as Madam Malkin had her magically fitted. She was a grown woman, she didn't to measured again like a firstie.

"Can this take any longer!?"

One of the pins jabbed her viciously in her leg which prompted her to close her mouth. She needed to get done with this and soon, Harry needed her to be at Hogwarts in one hour. When he asked her to go to the Yule Ball, she felt her heart leap, something she hadn't felt since Charlie had asked her out. Did this mean...?

"_Ow!_ Watch that pin!"

"Quiet you, it's almost done."

Several minutes later, Tonks dress was done, letting her apparate to Hogsmeade directly from the store. Pulling up her skirts, she dashed toward the castle at top speed, tripping over a loose stone into a puddle of mud.

"Argh fuck!"

She pulled herself and continued running, not stopping until she was at the door of Hogwarts. She pushed open the doors and stood stock still as all eyes turned towards her. She muttered a cleaning charm and removed the mud from her dress. The other students stared at her still. She cleared her throat, shifting her from person to person, looking for a mop of messy raven hair.

"I'm Harry's date."

A wizard burst through the crowd, his hair disheveled and his face slightly red. He straightened out his robes before offering her his arm.

"Milady."

She smiled and put her arm in his with a large smile on her face. The couple made their to the floor and danced among hundreds of other students. He smiled down at her, not really noticing she shortened herself to be able to look up into his eyes.

"You look beautiful Nym. Thanks for coming with me on such short notice."

"No problem Harry, I'd do anything for you."

He tilted his head.

"Uh- that's...what friends are for?"

He quirked an eyebrow skyward, but said nothing about it. They danced around in circles for awhile before Harry found his face gravitating towards his dance partner's. Tonks felt butterflies in her stomach as she stood on the tips of her toes to edge up towards him.

"RONALD WEASLEY,YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CANNOT GO TO A BALL WITH!!!"

Harry and Tonks both looked at where Hermione's voice came from, then back to each other. Harry gave her an embarrassed and apologetic smile, shortly before running over to stop his friends from arguing. Tonks stood their alone, smiling at the spot where he last was. She wasn't sure a few hours ago, but now she knew; she was in love with Harry Potter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry Tonks, but I can't allow you in there."

Tonks frowned at the other auror, Pickens, and shoved her way past him into the hospital wing, what she saw caught the breath in her throat. Harry lay in a bed, covered in cuts and scrapes like she had never seen before. She walked over and sat down beside him, causing the young saviour to smile.

"Just like first year Halloween, huh?"

Tonks winced involuntarily at the memory of that. The troll that the trio fought in the dungeons was about to bring down it's club on Tonks. Harry, however, jumped in front of her and took the whole of the club to his front, breaking all his ribs and whatnot. Tonks sat in the hospital wing with him until he was allowed to leave, knowingly skipping all her classes.

"No! Are you ok? Everybody says your crazy 'cause you keep saying you saw V-Voldemort..."

"I did!"

Taken aback by his outburst, Tonks leaned over and pressed his chest down, causing his body to sink back into the bed.

"Well, screw them, I believe you."

Harry beamed at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know this one sucked ass...but it's not my fault... I have the flu! (And it's kicking my ass...) Anycase, next year is when things get a helluva lot easier for me to type (maybe) but I digress. Also, thanks who reviewed...of I wasn't laid up in bed I would've taken the time to reply to most of them (can't write much other than 'thank you' to 'great, update soon' not that I don't appreciate those too!) See ya'll next chapter. R&R plz...


	4. Memory 3:Can YOU feel the love tonight?

Disclaimer: See Ch.1

Nymphadora Tonks bounced and skipped her way across the street, humming and smiling the whole way. She got across the road and into the lawn before tripping over _something_ and (figuratively) eating the freshly cut grass of Number Four, Privet Drive. Remus stopped and helped her stand back up, he was shocked as she got back up, skipping and humming all the way to the door. Remus leaned over to Sirius, who was grinning like a fool.

"Why's she so happy?"

" 'Cause she's got it bad for Harry. _Real_ bad. Aaaand, he likes her too. Fifty galleons says he smiles like James did with Lily when he sees her."

Remus, never one to refuse a good bet, shook his old friends hand. Tonks rang the doorbell and waited for it to be answered. She even smiled when an angry Vernon Dursley opened the door.

"What do you freaks want?! I-"

He stopped ranting as the woman in front of him with the bright bubblegum pink hair shook his hand and walked right past him, heading upstairs to Harry's room. Sirius and Remus raced after her, wanting to see just who would win the bet. Tonks walked over and wandlessly unlocked the door, bounding into with a big smile on her face.

"Wotcher Harry!"

The boy standing at the window turned and smiled at her, his gums looked as though they would burst if I he smiled any harder. Neither of the two saw the werewolf hand over his fifty galleons with a glare, they simply embraced each other as long seperated couples would, minus the kiss. Tonks snaked her arms around him and held him tightly to herself, breathing out a contented sigh. Harry smiled as his arms made their way around her waist, ignoring the looks the Order was giving them. After Sirius cleared his throat, the two seperated and smiled to each other, needing no words to explain how they felt.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to get ya Koils!"

Harry smiled at his Marauder name and began packing his stuff. He was stopped, however, as Tonks simply muttered a few words and his trunk was packed, shrunken, and in her pocket. She picked up his Firebolt and mounted it, opening the window for a quick exit.

"Harry, hop on. We'll see you guys at Headquarters."

The second after Harry was on the broom, she zoomed out of the window, much to the annoyance of Moody. Sirius smiled slightly.

"Let them have a little alone time, they deserve it and we all know it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks sighed as she leaned back slightly into Harry, who had one hand on the broom, the other arm was wrapped around her midsection. She laid her head on his shoulder as they gained altitude, exposing her neck to Harry, almost daring him to kiss it.

"Anywhere we're going in particular?"

"Not really, is it okay with you if we just fly around?"

He nodded and she sighed contently as she let all of her body weight push up against his. She could get used to this. She had to find a way for them to spend time together at Hogwarts, she couldn't be away from him all year.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there a way I could see you at Hogwarts, without being in plain sight?"

He grinned. "Sure, I'll take you to my new dorm, it's a place only I can go."

"Where?"

"The Chamber of Secrets."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks threw the door to her room wide open and dashed out of it, heading straight for the bathroom. She didn't closing the door, giving anyone who walked by a free view of her heaving her guts up. After she finished, she wiped her mouth and dragged herself back to her room, throwing herself backwards on the bed. She groaned, this had been happening to her since her last Owl from Harry, telling her things had gone horrifically wrong. She always threw up at the beginning of a bad day. She groaned and rolled over, clutching her stomach as though something were going to pop from it.

A couple hours later, she saw her sitting at the table, drink in hand, she sat at the table. Work had been nothing but stress. Her hornball of a boss, Frank Vectoralis, wouldn't leave her alone, she spilled coffee on Fudge, twice, and lastly she had _way_ too much paperwork. And none of that compared to the sense of foreboding she had. She stood quickly from the table as Moody burst into the peaceful kitchen.

"Harry and five other are fighting in the department of Mysteries!"

She apparated right there and then, the scenery changing significantly. She was behind a woman with frizzy black hair with a single white stripe, who was apparently trying to coax something from Harry.

"Ickle Harry should give Trixie the prophecy or his friends will die slow painful deaths."

Tonks tapped the lady on her shoulder, staring her square in her violet eyes when she turned around.

"Leave my b-friend alone."

Tonks pulled her wand and cast the disarming spell, sending the lady flying over Harry. Harry pocketed the prophecy in his hand. Order members apparated in from everywhere, choosing a combatant to face off against. The woman got and threw her frizzy hair from her face, she now looked less childish and more crazy.

"I'm gonna enjoy dragging you around by your intestines! _Atrum Sequor!_"

A tail of black flames surround the woman's lower body, proppelling her into the air and towards Tonks. Tonks muttered a spell, apparently the opposite of the one, because a tail of white flames surround her from her waist down. The two flew above Harry, captivating everyone in the room with the sheer power of their spells. Eventually, Lucius Malfoy snapped out of his reverie and shot a curse at Harry, causing him to cry out. Tonks looked down at Harry, glancing down at him for the shortest of seconds. Unfortunately, that was all Bellatrix needed. _"Battuo!" _The bludgeoning spell connected painfully with Tonks' head, sending her on an unconscious trip to ground. Harry winced as she hit the ground and ran over and shook her, gaining no response, he turned around with the intent to hurt the crazy woman, but was stopped by the sight of Sirius going through the Veil. The woman frowned for the briefest of seconds, before screaming, seemingly horrified, "I killed Sirius." Tonks cracked her eye open at the sound and saw a sideways Harry dashing toward the woman, screaming something that had the word 'bitch' in it. Her eyeball swiveled once, taking in everything briefly before she passed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And that my friends, is the end of the memory scenes (Yay!). Now I get to do some real typing, I'm feeling a little better today, (obviously) though it's kinda hard to type while coughing up a lung...ugh...I have to write a somewhat decent fight/escape scene(noooo) but my skills there are atrocius. anyway, thanks for the reviews yall, and plz do so this chapter. R&R plz...

Battuo means 'to beat'

and

Atrum Sequor means 'black tail or back'


	5. Those are her confessions

Disclaimer: See Ch.1

Rare beginning A/N: So, I watched _About a Boy_ on Youtube...I realized I like Nat Tena as Ellie, she was like...the queen of the school. Nat Tena is a wonderful actress and should have considerably more screen time on any movie, she's also really pretty...but (as usual) I digress...here's what you came for...

A blinding white light erupted from her small holly wand, shifting itself into a seventy-foot long basilisk. The giant snake slithered through the air and began to fight the dementors. Awed by it's performance, Tonks stood there for awhile, but she came to her senses soon and dashed toward the cabin. She pushed her right shoulder forward and leaned her head down, expecting the door to fly open. She slammed into the 8 by 4 slab of wood, falling backward onto the blood-stained dirt that surround the cabin.

"Ow..."

She got up and pulled the door towards her and scowled as it opened.

_"Who really uses a door that opens out?!"_

She pushed such thoughts aside and scanned the small cabin for a few seconds, finding exactly what she was looking for. She sprinted over to the crumpled form of Harry Potter, whose body was obviously broken in the worst ways. His eyes were both swollen shut and he had ugly purple bruises all over his barely clothed body. Tonks felt her hair turn a streaked blood red and black, but she managed to change it back to pink, after much concentration. She knelt down and grabbed his shoulders and shook him, gently albeit. Harry groaned and Tonks felt her heart slow in it's furious pound.

"Harry!"

One of his eyes opened just slightly, and then both flew open. He sat up quickly, immediately regretting taking such course of action. She gently laid him on his back again and calmed him down.

"Nym," He croaked out once he could form a coherent sentence. "you shouldn't...have co-"

"Focus on healing, we'll talk when we get home."

"But...Nym there's..."

"Shh, don't worry about it, I'll handle it you just hang in there."

Pulling out a second wand, she levitated him into the air and peeked her head out of the door, looking left, then right as though she were a muggle child. She stuck her head back in just as a Avada Kedavra blew the steps off the small cabin. She pointed her wand up at the roof and threw a couple of explosion spells, just before dashing out of the house with Harry floating behind her. A spell from both her right and left sent her into a dodge roll, Harry, dipping dangerously low to the curses. She ran as fast as she could, feeling the boundary of the anti-apparition wards that were recently put up. Just before she got to the boundary, a black arc flew toward her leg, slicing her leg halfway in two. She sucked an impossible amount of air in through her teeth, before falling and rolling past the boundary of the ward. She grabbed Harry, who had hit the ground with more force than she did, and apparated the two of them to her flat.

The first thing she did upon arriving was to stop the bleeding on her leg, next she healed the cut so it looked more like a scrape, before putting on a bandage and standing to her feet. She picked Harry up off the floor and put his arm around her shoulder before apparating them both to the doorstep of Grimmauld Place.

She kicked the door open and adjusted Harry's arm on her shoulder, before limping her way towards the stairs. Once she got up past the fifth stair, people began to file out of the kitchen and out to where she was.

"Tonks- HARRY!"

Hermione dashed up the stairs, almost reaching the Boy-Who-Lived, but Tonks was faster. She banished Hermione back into the small crowd that had formed at the base of the stairs. Ron just barely caught and it was all he could do to stop from blushing. Tonks let her hair change to an angry red color, her eyes matching it exactly. She pointed her wand at each of the people in the crowd, stopping on Dumbledore when he stepped up.

"Nympha-"

"Shut _up_! Only _he_ can call me that!"

"Very well, miss Tonks, what are you doing?"

"I'm protecting Harry."

"From what?"

"From you, the people who would've let him rot out there in that little cabin."

Harry lifted his head and shot confused looks at the crowd of people who were now in front of him, wondering why they never came for him.

"If you want to speak to him, do it after he gets better."

With that, she promptly turned on a heel and helped Harry up into her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nymphadora Tonks was seen walking up the stairs with two large plates in each of her hands, moving slowly as the plates rattled in her hands. She wandlessly opened the door to her room and sat one plate down on the pink and purple striped bed cover. Harry reached down from his sitting position at the top of the bed and snatched the plate, inhaling the food on it and staring at her plate before she could even pick up a fork. She smiled and handed him the plate, watching as he ravaged the contents of the plate. He sighed and leaned back into the headboard, a content smile on his face.

"Harry, I'm sorry about the things I said about your parents and Sirius."

He looked up at the ashamed auror, a smile still on his face.

"It's okay, you only acted the way you did because you were concerned about me."

They sat in silence for a while before Tonks took a deep breath and closed her eyes, breathing deeply for awhile before resuming regular breathing patterns and staring at the injured savior.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Harry...I...love you. And I know, this probably comes as a shock to you, but I've loved you since seventh year, after the thing with V-V-Voldemort. I don't expect you to love me back, I just wanted you to know, that I do love you. You're the reason I continue to fight, so I can see you smile once again."

Harry was, as anyone else would be, shocked. He sat there with the same expression on his face for a long period, then it changed to a sad frown.

"Nym, I'm sorry, but you _can't _love me. No-one can, and no-one should. They all end up dead."

Tonks gawked at him, was this really how he percieved things?

"Harry, I can't help how I feel, you and I both know that. And if you give me a chance, I swear I won't die on you, unless it's of old age."

She smiled and transformed into an _old_ decrepit woman and did an impression of a heart attack, writhing and screaming about evil muffins. Harry smiled and she transformed back into her normal self, got back up on the bed and looked at him shyly.

"So, uh, will you go out with me?"

Harry nodded and she leaned in and kissed him, waves upon waves of pleasure overtaking her, causing her to go stiff as a board and fall off the bed.

"Nym! You okay?"

Her hand rose and attached itself to the bed, pulling her whole body onto the bed. Pink hair changed to black, her eyes following suit by changing from purple to a silvery-blue. The cute nose from before was a little sharper and her lips were a little less thin. Her previously purple nails had changed back to normal. The front of her black Weird Sisters tanktop had expanded to the point of where the seams might bust, and Harry could even hear clasp of her bra snap apart. Her curves diminished a little, and her hips got wider, her backside and thighs following suit. Harry raised and eyebrow at the woman before him, having never seen her take this form before.

"Nym...?"

"I know, I'm ugly, I look absolutely horrible right now, just as soon as I can manage to concentrate, I'll change back."

"Ugly? You really think so? I think you're beautiful."

The pinks roots of her black hair stopped spreading and retreated back into her scalp, a hint of fear on her face.

"You...don't think I'm ugly?"

Harry shook his head and Tonks beamed up at him, looking happier than she did upon seeing him. She finally had a boyfriend who accepted her for herself, not what she could become.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: RAAAAWWWWWRRRR!!!! I've tried to write this chapter _five_ times! And it kept accidentally getting deleted before I could upload it on FF...but yeah, this story will follow the original up til the dinner scene/fight, that's where we branch off into the new and improved Patronus...that's all R&R plz (Nat Tena is pretty...but I digress)


	6. Her Most Precious Possesion

Disclaimer: See Ch.1

The two lay in the bed, Harry with his back to the headboard, Tonks leaning up against him. She kept fidgeting and sneaking looks at him, she looked rather nervous. So, he asked her what the problem was.

"I..._really_ don't want to come off as a slut..."

"But you wanna shag?" He said with a small smirk.

"No, I want to give my most precious possession." She said in a low voice as she turned over to face him. Her small hands found their way to the buttons on his white shirt, popping them open one-by-one. She pulled his shirt open and began to kiss his chest, watching with glee as he moaned with his eyes closed. Tonks yanked the covers back and pulled Harry's pajama bottoms down, leaving him in a tented pair of boxers. She smiled at him and pulled off her shirt and let her broken bra fall to the floor, followed quickly by her boots and her pants. Before him was a goddess, wearing only a pair of pink knickers and pink and green stockings. Shortly after, there was only the stockings. She leaned over and slowly pulled off his boxers, moving him out of the way so she could lay down on her back. Harry sat at the foot of the bed watching her, transfixed by the sight before him. Tonks muttered something under her breath and her stomach glowed slightly, but Harry was too distracted too pay attention to such.

"What's your most precious possession?" He queried, actually confused as to why she got naked to give him a present.

She glared up at him. "Harry James Potter, don't you ruin this moment, you know damn well what it is!" Tonks inhaled and calmed herself, sitting up momentarily to pulled Harry down over her. She grabbed Harry's basilisk and led him toward her Chamber of Secrets. Harry, not having enough blood in his brain to think clearly, looked down at her with a dumb expression on his face.

"I'm twenty-three years old, you think I'm attractive, and I'm giving you my virginity. All you have to do is push."

Harry nodded and quickly shoved himself into her, regretting it fully when he noticed the pained look on her face. He immediately pulled back out, causing her to shut her eyes as tightly as possible. He leaned over her with a frown on his face.

"Nym, you okay? I'm _so_ sorry, it's just that I didn't know what-"

She put her finger on his lips, silencing him. Smiling, she guided him back into her.

"It's supposed to hurt the first time for a girl. You're doing fine so far..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks rolled over and laid her head on Harry's chest, listening to his slowing heartbeat. The two enjoyed the relative silence and just being in each other company. All was right in the world until the door clicked, signaling it's imminent opening. The red-headed Weasley matriarch stuck her head into the door, expecting to find Tonks feeding Harry as usual. She was too far beyond shocked to say anything for all of a _intense_ five seconds, during which Tonks wondered why she didn't put a locking charm on that door.

"NYMPHADORA TONKS! YOU- HE- I WANT YOU BOTH DOWNSTAIRS IN TEN MINUTES!" She huffed and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Harry sighed and kissed Tonks' forehead.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to..."

"We might as well have everyone yell at us now, rather than later."

Harry felt a cold wind go through him at the loss of touch when Tonks got up from the bed. He did _not_ want to go down there, he was hoping she didn't either. But, his meeting with Mrs.Weasley and the rest of the disapproving peoples downstairs was inevitable.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The new couple walked downstairs, hand-in-hand, and took a seat at the table. All eyes were fixed upon them, some were disapproving, others were flooded with jealousy, and a few were questioning. Tonks smiled as Harry gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, but put on a more neutral face when she caught Mrs.Weasley's glare.

"Is there anything the two of you would like to say to us?" The people at the table gave them questioning glances, clearly supporting Molly.

"You whore!" Ginny stood from her seat with her index finger pointing as hard as it could over the table at Tonk's face.

Tonks looked indignant, to say the least.

"Whore?! You cheated on Harry with Snape in your third and half your fourth year, then broke up with him for some bullshit reason and you call me a whore? The only reason I didn't tell Harry you were cheating on him is 'cause I liked seeing him happy, even if I wasn't the reason!"

The whole table looked shocked, Molly looked livid and Snape looked as though he wanted to get out of there,_ quick_. Tonks' hair had change to a striped red and black, her pupils had disappeared and her canine teeth had become full-blown fangs. Molly stood from her seat, clearly unaffected by the change in Tonks.

"I will not have a whore in _my_ house speaking to my daughter that way, nor weaving tales about her! You ought to be ashamed, a grown woman having pre-marital sex with a child! You're an auror for Merlin-sakes! You are a disgusting whore and I want you out of _my_ house in no less than ten minutes."

Tonks' anger bled into embarrassment, which led her to shame, taking her down the long road to tears. As Harry watched the tears glisten in Tonks' eyes, he knew he had to say something in her defense, his green aura told the room things were about to get ugly...er.

"You have no right to speak to her like that! She came for me when I was left to die by those I thought of as a family, she helped me get through my depression, and she treated me as an adult. I laid in that cabin, wishing I had said goodbye to my 'family', when Nym showed up, not you, not Molly-mum. If anything you should thank her, too many times have I considered joining Voldemort, and then came Nym, erasing all my problems and insecurities...And it's _my_ house, Sirius left it to me, his godson."

Ron stood from his seat and began to yell at Harry for disrespecting his mother, when a sentence that he regretted later came barreling from his mouth.

"Over this changeling?! All she's good for is a good shag, after that, you realize changeling are made for that purpose and that purpose only!"

No-one saw Harry stand, nor did they see him leap over the table, but they all saw sitting atop Ron's stomach, his fists flying rapidly into his former friend's face. Tonks ran over and grabbed Harry's arm, stopping it from it's inevitable destination of Ron's face. He looked at her with his emerald eyes clouded by fury, but when they met her silvery-blue ones, he calmed down significantly and stood from Ron's body. Tonks turned to the table and gave an awkward sort of smile to the people seated at it.

"Well, if the conversation is over, we'll be going back to _our_ room now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Done, sleepy, words slurring...sorry for any inconveniences, things of that nature. Waiting on Regulus to release next chapter of Citadel, and Super Smash Bros Brawl. BTW, when SSBB does come out on the 9th, I probably won't update for atleast a week or two...it is after all Smash Bros...um...yea R&R plz and if wants to play me in some Brawl, pm me...oooooor put it in a review. (Smiles devilishly)


	7. Role Reversal?

I don't own this...

"So Nym, what exactly happened downstairs?"

Tonks turned and looked at Harry, who hadn't said anything to her since they had came back upstairs. The two of them were sitting on the bed. She was a little apprehensive, she was hoping he hadn't seen her..._other_ side. She had kept it a secret from everyone, no-one knew about it save her parents. Tonks knew she should have kept herself in check, if only she hadn't have gotten so angry...

"Nym!"

She jumped before turning to look at the man she loved.

"What was the question?" She asked him sheepishly.

"I want to know what happened downstairs."

"You beat Ron's face in for calling me a changeling." She said with a small smirk.

"Nymphadora..." He said in a tone that a father might speak to his daughter in when he knew she was lying to him.

Tonks sighed and looked into his emerald eyes. She was scared he would be scared or repulsed. She was scared he would leave her.

She sighed. "Harry...I'm a vampire. I got turned last year, the week after the Yule Ball."

Tonks waited anxiously for him to tell her to get out of his sight, but it never happened. Instead, he stood from his spot on the bed and hugged her, instantly erasing all her fears and insecurities. Sighing contentedly, she leaned into the chest of the man she loved, eager to be closer to the one that knew all of her secrets and didn't judge her. Unfortunately, their moment was cut short as four pops were heard downstairs. Tonks stiffened as the heavy auror boots stomped on the stairs towards their room. The door was blasted off it's hinges and four aurors plus a smug-looking Molly Weasley filed into the room. The auror in the front, Frank Vectoralis, stepped forward and pointed his wand at the couple.

"Nymphadora Tonks, you are under arrest for child molestation, corrupting a minor, rape, and for being a dark creature."

The couple sat in shock for a few minutes, before Harry stood in front of her, attempting to shield her with himself. Frank stunned him before he could say a word and the aurors proceeded to take Tonks to a holding cell. Molly Weasley wore a smirk during the whole event and after it was over she contacted Dumbledore via floo to talk about controlling Harry.

--

When the saviour finally awoke, the window to his left painted a picture of darkness, millions of stars and a crescent moon replaced the clouds and the sun he saw earlier. Harry stood up and looked around the room, wondering where Tonks was until he remembered how Molly Weasley had called the aurors on them. Harry searched the room for his wand, and after not finding it after a long search, he gave up and walked through the doorway. Taking the steps three at a time, it wasn't long before he arrived in the kitchen, to see Remus sitting at the table with a coffee mug in his hands, looking slightly depressed.

"Remus! Where's Tonks?"

The werewolf sighed and looked up at him. "The aurors arrested her, Molly and the most of the Order made sure she's getting a very unfair trial. I just left the courtroom, I couldn't watch them condemn another friend to an eternity in Azkaban."

Harry could only stand there in shock as he heard the fate his girlfriend was being sent to.

--

A/N: I decided to continue, seeing as how I got so many good reviews. Apologies to Fibinaci for telling him he could have it and then continuing...but uh yeah, now Harry can either rescue his woman, or live a miserable alone. R&R Plz...Does anyone want me to do a little more on the past scenes, 'cause I've got a little more material for them...


	8. Prisoness of Azkaban

I don't own this...

Harry sat down in the chair, shocked at what he had just heard. The one thing that gave his whole life purpose was sitting in a dark cell by now, the dementors taking her sanity. A glance at the clock on the wall told him it was around three in the morning. Remus stood from the table and walked past Harry, laying a hand on his shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze before heading up the stairs to his room, leaving the teen sitting at the table alone. His thoughts varied, from images of Tonks curled up in a corner, to her becoming just a crazy as her aunt Bellatrix. Others showed the aurors raping her, her tortured screams dying before they tasted the dirty air of Azkaban. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't hear a soft knock at the door. Five minutes later, the knocking had become pounding and Harry was torn out of his thoughts. Standing from the chair, he briskly made his way to the door, forgetting that his life was in danger ninety-five percent of the time, only knowing that common courtesy said he should open the door. The sight that greeted him intimidated him, for the man that stood in the doorway was far from normal, even in the wizarding world. He had bright blue eyes that made Harry feel as though he was being measured for Heaven or Hell. The man's nose was rather wide and his long orange hair framed his head in a familiar way. Before Harry could remember the animal the man looked like, he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and thrown to the ground outside of Grimmauld Place. The man wandlessly closed the door and drew the sword of Gryffindor from a sheath that resided upon his hip, placing the blade just under Harry's chin.

"You are the one marked as Voldemort's equal? Pathetic."

Though a little put off at the insult, Harry knew the man was right. Twirling his sword around by the hilt, he placed the blade back into it's sheath on his hip and held his hand out for Harry to grab. Having never been told not to trust people who stick swords at your throat, Harry grabbed the man's left hand, only to recieve his right to his fragile jaw. Now laying on his stomach, Harry Potter found himself back on the ground, his emerald aura projecting itself. Pushing himself off the ground and flipping over at the same time, Harry leapt to his feet and threw a punch at the man, who caught it in his large fist and giving it a squeeze. Pushing down the fact that it felt like his fist was breaking, he threw another punch with the left hand, only to have it swatted down and finding himself back on the ground, his mouth full of dirt. Snarling to himself, Harry somehow found himself standing a couple metres behind the man. He held out his hand a fired off a powerful cutting curse, but like his fist, it was easily swatted towards the ground, where a large slash was left in the concrete. The man opened his mouth in a great yawn, his incisors longer than Tonks' vampire fangs. Snapping his mouth shut, the man held his hand out.

"My name is Nemeus Corleonus, and I was sent here to help you train to defeat Voldemort."

Harry spat sideways, a small amount of blood stretching itself over the blackened concrete. He rushed Nemeus again, only to have him sidestep with speed unfathomed by even the superhero Flash, his right leg sticking out into Harry's path. The inevitable happened, and Harry flipped forward twice in the air before landing on Number Eleven's doorstep with a thud. The lion-like face appeared above him, a raised eyebrow and a small smirk on the man's face.

"Truce?"

Groaning, he held his hand up in the air, feeling the older man's hand swallow it temporarily, before releasing it and letting it fall back onto Harry's stomach. After helping him up, the two made their way into Number Twelve, it didn't register to the young savior that this man had just walked into the most secure place this side of London, with absolutely no trouble.

--

_Months later..._

Harry double checked all the items necessary for his recovery mission as the small boat made it's way to the large, foreboding structure that is Azkaban. To his left, Nemeus sat in the boat, with a rather large sword perched upon his broad shoulders. He was nervous, which was to be expected as he didn't think his training was sufficent. He wasn't a swordsman, nor was he well-versed in archery, and he did horribly in martial arts. However, one day when Nemeus left him with his 'training sword', which was in reality simply a broom handle, the lion faced man came back to find him twirling it over his fingers with such ease he quickly realized the boy was to be a dragoon. From that day on, Nemeus had snapped Harry's wand, much to the chagrin of the Boy-Who-Lived. Nemeus had calmed him down (knocked him out) and explained that he would now use a lance as his weapon and wand. After a few weeks of training, the Harry finally got it down and this morning, after a night of rest and a hearty breakfast, they apparated to the dock of Azkaban. Nemeus watched Harry fidget once more, he could tell the effects of the dementors were getting to him.

"If Dementors scare you, then how do expect to save the girl? You can't fail this mission."

"She has a name! And what do you mean _I_ can't fail?"

Nemeus shifted the weight of his large blade to his other shoulder.

"I'm not here to help you, I was sent to train you. And _the girl_ gets the kiss later on this afternoon, meaning if you fail she will die."

His anger at Nemeus insisting on calling Tonks the girl made him mad, so the pair rode in a not so companionable silence the remainder of the trip. Harry jumped off the boat as soon as it reached the dock, eager to be away from the person who had gotten on his nerves. By the time they Boy-Who-Lived reached the large doors of the reputable prison, Nemeus was already on his way back to the other dock. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, he walked up to the guard, making sure to keep his lance transfigured to look like a wand in his back pocket.

"May I see your wand sir?"

Harry handed his wand over to the man reluctantly and winced as it transfigured back into a lance--through the man's jaw. He removed the weapon from the man's bloody carcass and took a badge from the man's chest. It's purpose was to repel the dementors and negate their effects, so he need to get an extra one for Tonks. With a wave of the guardsman's wand, the great double doors of Azkaban yielded.

"Well, that was easy."

Shaking the thought from his head, he marched forward into the prison. Even with the badge on, chills went up and down his spine like a muggle roller-coaster as the dementors swarmed him. Swallowing his fear, the boy marched over to the staircase and read the small sign beside it. Tonks was charged with rape, an unforgivable, so she would be on the top floor. A few minutes later he was running down the hall looking from cell to cell until he stopped at the end of the hall. There, in the last cell curled into a rather tight ball, was Nymphadora Tonks. Banishing the steel bars that held her, he walked over and gently shook her. When he blinked she was sitting against the wall crawling backwards away from him, the look in her eyes spoke of fear.

"No! Stay back! Haven't you done enough to me?!"

Even though he knew she was in the only place vying with Voldemort's lair for hell, it still hurt him to see her scrambling to get away from him.

"Nym, it's me, Harry."

"No it's not! You sick bastards have tricked me with that for the last time. I-I know Harry loves me...I think." She trailed off as she focused her gaze on a certain bar in her window, her visitor forgotten.

"Maybe he doesn't like me, maybe I did force myself on him. Did he ever like me? M-maybe he did just let me put myself on him because of his politeness..."

They had played with her mind, molested, beat, and possibly raped her. His eyes narrowed and a bright green aura appeared around him, scaring the woman in the corner to hysterical tears. Upon seeing her beautiful face contorted in fear of _him_, he calmed himself down and began to slowly advance on her.

"No! No! Please don't touch me anymore! Leave me alone!"

Seeing that this was getting him nowhere, he pointed the lance at Tonks, whose eyes widened in fear as the weapon leveled with her head.

"Stupefy."

The red light screamed towards the girl and collided with her forehead, causing her to slump in the corner. He walked over and picked her up, cradling her in his arm as he exited the prison. _'This whole thing was just a little too easy.'_ He shrugged it off as paranoia and made his way back down to entrance. Opening the large doors oce more, he was greeted with the sight of a small army of aurors, all ready and waiting with their wands pointed towards the doors. He ducked behind the door as about ten A.K's came flying through the door.

_'Shit shit shit SHIT!!'_

Leaning Tonks up against the wall, he tranfigured his lance into a nine millimeter pistol and held it around the door, firing red beams at the speed of bullets towards the army. With only ten left standing by his count, he transfigured the gun into a wand and cast stupefy at each and every auror who attempted to come into the door. Having but one auror left, he put Tonks onto his back and threw his wand at the auror as he ran, dodging two A.K's and transfiguring his wand back into a lance, he snatched it from the man's body and levitated Tonks up into the air as he transformed into his animagus form. He opened his mouth and held his unstable girlfriend between his fangs and his lips. Uncoiling himself on the dock, the great basilisk known as Harry Potter slithered into the water, away from the great prison of Azkaban.

--

A/N: Not sure if that was long or good enough for you but if not tell me. Am I the only one who finds it hard to write a long-range fight scene? There is no chivalry in that! I could pick you off from a mile away with a wand and that my friend is no fun. But, I digress, any story ideas, things you would like to see or whatever else please put it in a review. P.S: For those of you who are also waiting for Unforgivable I should have that uploaded in a week at most. R&R plz!


	9. Aftermath And Core Disappearance? !

I don't own this...

A soft pop signaled his arrival in Grimmauld Place, Tonks cradled protectively in his arms as he ascended the steps. Arriving in her/their room, he kicked the door closed absently as he walked over and laid Tonks on the bed. He began to take off what was left of her tattered clothing, ugly colored bruises revealing with every article he removed. Forced to suppress his anger, he walked over to her closet an opened the door, a smile coming to his face as he realized only two articles of clothing in her closet really ever matched. Picking out a purple striped pink sweater with a pair of ripped blue jeans, he magicked the clothes onto her unconscious form. Finally, after taking a deep breath, he ennervated her. With wild eyes, the metamorphmagus took in everything around her, before allowing her shoulders to sag.

"Nym?"

Her head flew up, and in mere seconds she was back in the prison mind-state, trying to get as far away from Harry as possible. She was off of the bed and sitting on the floor of the now closed closet in seconds.

"Stay away from me! Just you wait, when Harry comes to get me out he's gonna kill you! Wha- I know he's gonna come save me, he loves me! Atleast he...says...he loves me...he doesn't love me? You're right, I'm not good enough for him. I'm jus-"

"Shut up!"

Tonks recoiled as the closet door flew open to reveal an angry Harry Potter. She backed further into the wall of the closet, whimpering like a small child. She gasped as Harry grabbed her and moved her toward the bed. Sitting her down, he slowly kneeled in front of her and took her hand in his.

"Nym, I'm Harry. I've already rescued you from Azkaban and we are both safely in Grimmauld Place. Remus is probably downstairs."

"Ha-Harry? Is it really you?" The auror queried, hoping that this time it wasn't a dream. The Boy-Who-Lived nodded and Tonks smiled as tears of joy began to well up in her eyes. She tackled him back onto the floor and wrapped her small, yet powerful arms around him as her tears began to stream down her face and onto his shirt. "Oh Harry! I'm so happy that's its actually you and it's real this time!" She erupted into sobs and Harry felt his heart break as he listened to the woman he loved cry. He rubbed her back and whispered comforts and reassurances into her ear and after a short while she stopped crying and lapsed into sleep. The two of them were just laying in silence until the door to their room burst open with an aging werewolf as the culprit.

"Harry, I heard crying and I- Tonks! Oh Merlin Harry, please tell me you didn't break her out of Azkaban!"

"Yeah, I did." He stated plainly as he stood up and laid the girl down on their bed.

"By yourself?!"

"No, Nem- yeah, by myself." He stopped halfway through his sentence because even though Nemeus had trained him and helped him get there, seeing as how he had managed to keep himself hidden from Remus whilst they were training, why tell now?

"Argh, you should have told me! I would've helped you cub. . . Anyway, I came up here because the aurors just sent out an owl that states that Azkaban was broken into and only one prisoner was taken, and that they're going to search the homes of anything and anyone related to said prisoner."

"Which means they'll be here soon! Shit!" Harry cursed and scooped up Tonks from the bed, carrying her bridal style towards the door. Just as Remus took a step forward, the sounds of apparition revereberated off the walls of the old home. Swearing once more, Harry handed his sleeping girlfriend to Remus before his eyes took on a dangerous glint. "Take her somewhere safe and meet me at Gringotts in an hour." Remus looked as though he was about to protest, but the look Harry shot him and the sounds of auror boots made him snarl to himself before apparating away with Tonks in his arms. With Tonks now safely with Remus, Harry focused on a new technique Nemeus had taught him that he hadn't yet quite mastered. It was the absorbtion of the banishing and accio spells, mixed in with a little of his own powerful magic. The second he had mixed those three things together he experienced a feeling not unlike being hit with a memory charm, a stupefy, a crucio, and a bludgeoning charm. As the aurors burst into the bedroom, they found Harry Potter unconscious on the floor. One of them nudged him with their dragon-hide boots, summoning Harry from his brief exile of consciousness. In a flash, the Boy-Who-Lived was standing and had his right arm extended in a choking fashion at one the five aurors. The man in question was now floating off the ground holding his throat as though Harry was indeed choking him. A grim smile was on Harry's face as he closed his hand into a fist and the sound of the man's crushed throat reverberated in all the auror's ears. They turned their wands onto the savior, but a transparent was erected with a casual flick of his wrist and even the most powerful spells flew in a curved arc around him. With his other hand he lifted one the auror's and threw them through the window. As one of them turned to see if his partner was alright, Harry held up to fingers and turned them around with a flick of wrist, causing that auror's neck to snap around three hundred sixty degrees. The other two turned open-mouthed towards their most recently fallen comrade, but were interupted from their reverie by the sound of Harry's voice.

"Now, seeing as how I have apparently gained another abnormality, one of you has to go back and tell the Minister about me, which will it be?"

The two turned and glanced at each other, neither wanting to betray the other and at the same time neither wanting to die. After a short while Harry simply shrugged and dropped his shield, holding up both hands and balling them into fists. Both of the aurors crumpled into bloody masses of broken bones and loosely hanging skin. Rolling his eyes, Harry sauntered over to the window and stared menacingly down at the auror he threw out of the window as the man limped out of the boundaries of the anti-apparition wards. An evil smile split his face open as he turned around and sat on the window sill, his gaze turning to the two horribly disfigured aurors that lay on his floor.

"I forgot to tell them that I let that one live. . .oh well." With that sentence stated in conclusion, Harry blinked and a single strand of his hair turned a glaring white. The Boy-Who-Lived glanced around the room and quickly stood from his seat on the window sill. "Wha- What happened?!" He looked down and there were two aurors mutilated bodies lying before him. Instantly deciding not to panic, he grabbed his wand and muttered the cleaning spell, but nothing happened. He stared at his wand, shook it briefly, and then pointed it at the cover on the bed. _"Accio!"_ Amazingly enough, the cover stayed _exactly_ where it was, not moving even a single centimeter. Aghast, Harry threw his wand down on the floor and stared at it in horror. Calming himself once again, he closed his eyes and searched for his magical core. In the place of the shining rainbow river that represented his core, was simply a BB sized silver ball. The Boy-Who-Lived's eyes flew open and this time, he flew immediately into panic. A couple of minutes later found him hyperventilating while sitting on the bed thinking of what this strange occurence was. He couldn't picture his life without magic, was this how a squib felt upon learning that they were the sole ones in their family who couldn't do magic? His thoughts carried him to many places, but like anyone else in love, they eventually led him back to the image of Nymphadora Tonks. "Nym!" He cried shortly before he attempted to apparate. Because he didn't feel that tube feeling, he tried again only to open his eyes and find himself in the same spot. _'I have to get to her no matter what!'_ He thought, and it was then when something happened. The world around him seemed to dissolve and he suddenly came into another area, a dark area that was rather small. A feminine shriek sounded out next to him.

"Who's there?!" He felt a wand jab into his shoulder and his neck snapped around to see who had pointed it. His head flipped back around when the sounds of heavy footsteps approaching caught his ear.

"Tonks! What's wrong?!" Remus yanked opened the closet door and found Harry sitting in a crouched position next to Tonks, a broom, and a few towels. "Harry?"

"Harry!" Tonks retracted her wand and latched onto him as he confusedly looked around. One moment he was in Grimmauld Place, the next he was sitting in a closet with his girlfriend.

"Harry, how did you get here?" Remus asked as the Boy-Who-Was-Confused stood to his feet, helping Tonks up with him.

"First off, where is here and why aren't you at Gringotts? And why was Nym in the closet?" Tonks latched onto Harry's arm as he emerged into what appeared to be Remus Lupin's spare bedroom. Remus closed the closet door behind them and waited until the couple were seated on the bed, raising a sandy brown eyebrow at the adult woman who was nuzzling Harry's shoulder like a cat.

"You have, oddly enough, apparated through the anti-apparition wards of my home, cub. These wards are the best of the best, so how you snuck through them I have no idea. I'm not at Gringotts because you said an hour, it's only been twenty minutes."

"Ah." Spoke the ever eloquent Harry Potter. An awkward silence settled over the group before Remus announced his departure and proceeded to leave the couple in silence. Harry was thinking of what had happened to his core and the strange events following, while Tonks was thinking something totally different.

"Harry...can I..." She trailed off as she looked everywhere but at him.

"Yes?"

"Is it possible if I could...kiss you?" She said as she stared at her shoes. Rather than respond, Harry gently put his hand under her chin and made him face her, before slowly pressing his lips to hers. When they finished, she wore a great big smile on her face. The moment was interupted by her stomach growling viciously, making her turn beet red. Harry smiled, rolled his eyes, and exposed his neck to her, pushing her head towards it as he did this. The last thing he knew before the euphoria hit him was how good it felt to be back with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!! Some of you are probably like 'who the hell is this guy?' and others may be saying, 'Damn he's still alive?' , but hopefully my more faithful readers will jump for joy(or something similar). Between my own two thriving independent projects (one of which can be found on FictionPress, 'Kinesis', for those who care to check it out.) and that thrice damned writer's block, this story has been low on the radar, but I read a couple of old reviews and voila! Good as new( or something like that) anyway, I no longer have any idea where this story was supposed to go, so any suggestions would be _**greatly**_ appreciated. R&R plz

P.S: any ideas for Unforgivable would be nice too...


End file.
